


Son of Man

by Captaingeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Queer Themes, Questioning, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaingeek/pseuds/Captaingeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tarzan song "Son of Man". An AU representation of Albus and Gellert's relationship. Grindeldore "And as they leaned in for the first, awkward kiss, everything was finally, genuinely perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the Harry Potter Challenges. It was an "Inspired by Disney" and my challenge was Son of Man from Tarzan. Now, let me tell you a little story about the making of this. This is my third attempt because the first two times I tried to write it like a proper song fic: very obviously related to the song, with quotes from the song, etc. But both times it just wasn't working. Then I had an artistic realization. Part of what makes my writing my writing is that it's different from everyone else's so I decided this wouldn't be a proper song fic, instead it would be a fic that represented the same theme as the song, which for me was growing up from boy to man. And thus, I present you the fic I wrote to represent the growth of Albus and Gellert from boy to man and friends to lovers. :)

Son of Man

Gellert Grindelwald first experienced tragedy at the age of 9. His father, a drunk, had murdered his mother in one of his many drunken hazes. Gellert, still so innocent with his childish fantasies, watched in horror from a crack in the closet. It happened so quickly and all he could do was watch quietly. Now, he was sitting alone and scared on a train headed to London while his father served time.

"Anything to drink, dear?"

Gellert looked up in fear at the trolley lady. He could understand English, but he could barely speak it.

""Ich haben kein Geld." He explained in his native tongue as he held out his empty pockets.

"He'll be having a hot chocolate. It's on me." The man in front of him said.

"All right then. Should I put it on your tab?"

The man nodded and took the steaming cup from her hands. He smiled kindly at him and handed him the mug. Gellert took a cautious sip before taking gulps at a time.

"Thank you." He messily stumbled out in English.

"It's all right," the man said in German. "You can speak in German."

Gellert grinned and shook the man's hand. "I'm Gellert Grindelwald. What's your name?"

"Percival Dumbledore." He looked around and lowered his voice. "You're a wizard, aren't you, Gellert?"

Gellert looked at him in shock. "You're one too?"

"Yes, now where would a young wizard like you be going at this time of year?"

"I'm going to Godric's Hollow to live with my great aunt."

"What a coincidence! I happen to live there with my family. I have a son about your age."

"Really? Can you tell me about him?"

"Well, his name is Albus. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly."

Albus Dumbledore first experienced tragedy nearly a year later when he was ten and best friends with Gellert. It had been obvious from the start that their relationship would be a strong and long lasting one. One that would make it through any hardships. Now, they would have to make it through one of those hardships.

Albus ran to Bathilda Bagshot's house and frantically knocked on the door. Gellert got to it first and opened it. It was evident that the boy was shocked to see his best friend in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Ariana. Some muggle boys attacked her. She can't control her magic!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down and tell me everything."

And so, Gellert wound up holding Albus while he cried and explained how his sister was probably going to be incapacitated for life. A few days later, he did the same as Albus's father was taken away to Azkaban. They both knew this wouldn't be the last time they held each other while they cried, but in all honesty, it didn't scare them, because they wouldn't have to face it alone.

First Year in Hogwarts

"I'm sort of terrified at getting sorted." Gellert admitted as they approached Hogwarts.

Albus laughed. "Why on Earth would you be scared of being placed with people similar to you? It'll be like making a whole group of friends just by putting on a hat."

"What if I don't belong in any house? Or what if I happen to be a Slytherin?"

"Gellert there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be a Gryffindor. You're the bravest person I know, you're very kind when you want to be, you're daring even if it does get us into trouble at times. You have the same chances at getting into Gryffindor as I do. And even if you do go into Slytherin, there is nothing wrong with that. They are just as good a house as the others."

"But if I do get into Slytherin, can I at least be an honorary Gryffindor?"

Albus laughed. "Of course,"

"Dumbledore, Albus."

The hisses of anger at his father were evident and, with shaky legs, Albus walked up to the stool. Gellert smiled at him in encouragement.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out after a few minutes.

The Gryffindor table clapped politely, but the disappointment was obvious. Albus grinned at Gellert as he walked by and took a seat next to a boy with greenish-blue spots of Dragon Pox.

The names went by until finally Gellert's name was called.

"Grindelwald, Gellert."

Nervously, he walked up to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

Ah, a true Slytherin if I ever saw one.

Please, no!

And why not, if I may ask?

I... I want to be with Albus.

Dumbledore? Are you not afraid of him because of his father's crimes?

Of course not! I'm his friend! Besides I know why his father did it. It was in no way unjustified.

Very smart of you.

Now can I be in Gryffindor?

If I do put you in Godric's house, you'll have to work for it. You're liable to fall for Dark Arts.

I promise! I'll try my hardest. Just please put me with Albus.

Very well. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Gellert whooped before running to take a seat between Albus and the Dragon Pox kid.

"Told ya!" Albus taunted and stuck out his tongue.

Second Year

"I can't believe summer went by so quickly." Albus remarked as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Unfortunately, it did. So, what do you reckon we'll learn this year?"

Both boys laughed. From their first week at Hogwarts, they could tell they would forever outsmart their professors and fellow classmates. All the learning they would be doing would be from afternoons ni the library.

"Come now, Gellert, we mustn't make fun. I'm sure they're trying their best. Albus smirked. "The real question is, are you trying out for Quidditch?"

In the past year Gellert had learned that what the Sorting Hat said about falling for the Dark Arts was true. It was all so interesting. But he'd promised himself to be a Gryffindor and not disappoint Albus. So, in his struggle to keep away from the Dark Arts, he'd stumbled upon Quidditch. It had seemed so silly at first, play a dangerous sport when he could be studying, but he soon found that the more time spent outside, the less tempting all the Dark Arts books were. And, thus, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was eagerly awaiting Gellert's confirmation on his spot as Gryffindor's new Keeper.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should. You've never seen yourself playing... you always look so amazing. So free and inspired. Gryffindor's never had a player like you."

Gellert smiled. "All right. Maybe I will try out."

The two boys smiled at each other and all was right in the world.

Third Year

Their third year at Hogwarts was also Gellert's second year as Keeper. The other teams rarely scored and rumor has it that Slytherin was picking not the Beater with the best aim, but the Beater with the most painful shot. In Gryffindor's game with Slytherin, the rumor was confirmed. Gellert kept saving shot after shot and their opponents were beginning to get more than just a little pissed off. That was when the Beaters attacked Gellert. There was not one, but two Bludgers heading his way. He barely had time to brace himself before the Bludgers hit him. One hit his jaw, the other hit him square in the chest.

"Gellert!" Albus called out.

In the blink of an eye Albus was on the pitch and at Gellert's side. "Are you all right? Can you breathe? Talk to me, Gel!"

"Y-your..." Gellert whispered faintly. "Your eyes are pretty."

Albus blushed deeply and laughed awkwardly. "Thanks, Gel. Come on; let's take you to the infirmary."

"Your hair's soft too!" Gellert giggled as he ran a hand through his ginger hair.

Albus's face became increasingly redder as he tried not to look at the other boy's curly, blonde hair and gorgeous ice blue eyes. Nope, definitely not looking.

Fourth Year at Hogwarts

It was late November when the first snowfall hit Hogwarts the winter of 1895. Albus and Gellert were seated at the ledge of the Astronomy tower. They were both deep in thought, but Albus had something to confess.

"Hey, Gel. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What do you think of... men that- that like other men."

"Well, love is love. Everyone deserves to love. No matter the gender."

"That's good, because I do. Like men, I mean."

Gellert chuckled. "Is that why you changed our bed curtains to a shocking pink."

"No! I did that because I absolutely hated our last ones."

"Sure you did,"

And it was that quickly that their friendship was rid of any secrets. Now, Albus just had to stop making his staring at Gellert obvious. Now if only Albus would see how much Gellert stared at him. Then, everything would be perfect.

Fifth Year at Hogwarts

Almost exactly a year later, the two boys - no, the two young men – were sitting in the ledge of the Astronomy tower once more. They'd grown so much over the last year. Gellert had admitted to Albus that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about men. Now, with no secrets holding them back, they'd matured and grown. No, that's a lie. There was still one, big secret.

"Hey, Gel. What would you say if I asked you to be my Dorian Gray?"

Gellert smiled. "Only if you'll be my Basil."

And as they leaned in for the first, awkward kiss, everything was finally, genuinely perfect.

1991

"Hello, I'm Erik Grindelwald. I'm a first year as well." A small, blonde boy said as he shook hands with Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did mean to use the word perfect so often. It was to show how perfection changes over time. The Dorian Gray and Basil thing was a reference to a picture on Deviant Art (and the book of course!) On another note, I could extend anything you want, you just have to ask. :) Comments are appreciated, but not necessary! Thanks for reading!


End file.
